


Hände weg von meinem Guide!

by SilentCookie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Guide Gray, Guide!Gray, Hurt!Natsu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing serious, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Protectiveness, Sentinel Natsu, Sentinel!Natsu, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals, Translation Available, asshole ocs, caring Gray, hurt Natsu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Sentinel/Guide AU (muss man nicht kennen, um es zu verstehen). Natsu ist ein Sentinel und in dringendem Bedürfnis nach einem Guide, doch einen passenden für ihn zu finden ist gar nicht so leicht. Gray wiederum macht sich Sorgen aufgrund des merkwürdigen Verhaltens seines Freundes.[OS, wird eventuell zu einer OS-Sammlung ausgeweitet]





	Hände weg von meinem Guide!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dont't touch my Guide!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733330) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie)



> Hallo alle zusammen! Hier ein weiterer OS für euch :) Er ist in sich abgeschlossen, eventuell weitere ich ihn aber irgendwann zu einer OS-Sammlung aus, mal sehen. Lust hätte ich theoretisch, habe dafür momentan aber keine konkreten Ideen. Falls ihr das Universum mögt, mehr lesen wollt und Ideen hättet, könnt ihr diese also gerne in den Kommentaren da lassen ;)
> 
> Aber vorweg erst mal ein paar einleitende Worte zu Sentinel/Guide AUs, da diese nicht allzu bekannt sind.  
> AUs sind, wie denke ich die meisten hier wissen, Alternative Universen, die sich sowohl stark als auch nur minimal vom Canon-Verse durch bestimmte feste Faktoren unterscheiden, dass können Modern-AUs sein, also dass es in einer komplett anderen Welt spielt, es kann aber auch in dem im Grunde gleichen Setting spielen nur mit einem Zusatz, wie es beim A/B/O-Verse der Fall sein kann.
> 
> Sentinel/Guide-AUs ähneln in dieser Hinsicht eher letzterem und sind ein kleiner Spezialfall von reinen AUs, in dem Sinne, dass die Idee einer TV-Show namens "Der Sentinel" entstammt und somit eine Art Crossover ist. In der Serie existieren Sentinels und Spirit Animals, aber keine Guides, und die Fics haben immer etwas unterschiedliche Grundregeln, wie die ganzen Dynamiken und die Gesellschaft darum herum funktionieren. Aus diesem Grund werden Sentinel/Guide-AUs in der Regel als AUs und nicht als Crossover gehandhabt, es sei denn, die Charaktere der Show werden aktiv mit eingebaut.  
> Die Grundlegenden Dinge werden denke ich in dem OS erklärt, so dass ihr hoffentlich keine Probleme habt, es zu verstehen, selbst wenn ihr vorher noch nie in Berührung mit Sentinel/Guide-Fics gekommen seid.
> 
> Nur schon mal so viel: Sentinels haben stark verstärkte Sinne, was ein großer Vorteil sein, aber auch zum Nachteil werden kann, weil sie so genannte Zone-Outs bekommen können, bei denen sie sich zu stark auf einen Sinn konzentrieren und auf nichts mehr reagieren. Guides stehen Sentinels zur Seite und können diese aus Zone-Outs heraus ziehen, in vielen Fics haben sie emphatische Fähigkeiten, mal stark, mal weniger stark, mal können sie nur Sentinels beeinflussen, mal auch andere.
> 
> So, jetzt aber genug mit meinem Gebrabbel, falls ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen zum Universum allgemein oder zu dieser Fic speziell haben solltet, könnt ihr mir sie gerne stellen, ansonsten wünsche ich jetzt einfach viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Schwärze. Das war alles, was er wahrnahm, als er zu sich kam. Das, und der typische Geruch von nassem Holz und Pflanzen.  
Sein Tastsinn kehrte von seinen anderen Sinnen als erstes zurück und er zitterte leicht, als ihm die nasse Kleidung, die an seinem Körper klebte, bewusst wurde. Er lag auf einem seltsam weich-harten Untergrund, seine Finger strichen über raues Material. Äste, Blätter und Erde. Er musste auf einem Waldboden liegen.  
Dies bestätigten auch die Pflanzengerüche, die ihm in die Nase stiegen, welche gemischt mit denen von Waldtieren waren.  
Rascheln drang an sein Gehör, ebenso wie das fröhliche Zwitschern verschiedener Vögel.  
Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht spuckte er ein wenig Erde aus, die sich in seinen Mund verirrt hatte und ihn nun, mit zurückgekehrtem Geschmackssinn, störte.  
Sein Sehsinn kehrte als letztes zu ihm zurück und er musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um nicht von dem – für ihn viel zu grellen – Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne geblendet zu werden. Vorsichtig machte er einen neuen Versuch, seine Augen möglichst ohne Schmerzen zu öffnen, und diesmal schaffte er es, sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.  
Stöhnend richtete sich Natsu auf und zuckte durch einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Schulter leicht zusammen. Verwirrt blickte er auf diese hinunter und sah sich anschließend um. Wie ihm seine anderen Sinne schon verraten hatten, befand er sich mitten in einem Wald. Die Frage war nur: Warum?  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war.  
Ach ja, er war auf einer Solo-Mission gewesen, sollte besondere magische Pflanzen sammeln, die jedoch zum Verwechseln ähnlich zu einer giftigen Pflanzenart war, die hier ebenfalls wuchs, und die sich nur durch ihre leicht anderen Gerüche unterscheiden ließen. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf seinen Geruchssinn konzentriert und dadurch einen Zone-Out ausgelöst. Dabei musste er den kleinen Hügel, an dessen Fuß er nun saß, hinunter gefallen und ungünstig auf seiner Schulter gelandet sein.  
Verdammt, das war jetzt sein fünfter Zone-Out innerhalb von vier Wochen! Und in Anbetracht des Sonnenstandes musste er hier ein paar Stunden gelegen haben – lang genug, um vom Regen vollkommen durchnässt zu werden.  
Wütend über sich selbst stand Natsu schließlich ganz auf, umgab sich für ein paar Sekunden mit warmen Flammen und trocknete auf diese Weise seine Kleidung.  
Kurz überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden, bevor die Sonne untergehen würde, lang genug, um seine Mission abzuschließen und die Pflanzen seinem Auftraggeber zu bringen. Nach einer Nacht in der Herberge könnte er dann morgen schon wieder zurück zur Gilde.  
Seine unmittelbaren Pläne waren für ihn klar, doch mittel- bis langfristig gesehen sah das anders aus. Wenn das mit den Zone-Outs so weiter ging, würde das für ihn gefährlich werden.  
Zone-Outs waren der einzige große Nachteil am Dasein als Sentinel und mittlerweile nervten sie ihn wirklich. Sie wurden dadurch ausgelöst, dass einer seiner Sinne so überwältigend wurde, dass er alle anderen überlagerte und sie praktisch ausschaltete, sodass es letztendlich mehr oder weniger den gleichen Effekt hatte wie Bewusstlosigkeit. Nur mit offenen Augen und mitten in der Bewegung erstarrend. Manchmal landete man zwar auf dem Boden und blieb da wie ein normaler Bewusstloser liegen, aber oft stand man auch einfach da, ohne sich zu rühren, was normale Leute, die nicht mit Sentinels und Zone-Outs vertraut waren, ziemlich ausfreaken konnte.  
Die einzige effektive Gegenmaßnahme dagegen war es, sich mit einem Guide zusammenzutun, wie es schon ihre Vorfahren gemacht haben. Sentinels waren früher die Wächter eines Stammes gewesen, die die ihren beschützten und wegen ihrer hyperaktiven Sinne ausgewählt wurden. An ihrer Seite hatten sie Guides, die sie unterstützten, auf sie aufpassten und ihnen halfen, mit ihrer Hypersensibilität umzugehen. Sentinels und Guides waren für lange Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten, da bei vielen, die die entsprechenden Gene besaßen, ihre Fähigkeiten schliefen und somit nicht ans Licht kamen – es brauchte bestimmte Umstände, damit man als Sentinel oder Guide erwachte –, inzwischen war die Gesellschaft sich ihrer Existenz jedoch wieder bewusst geworden.  
Natsu selbst hatte bisher kaum Probleme mit Zone-Outs gehabt, da er schon als kleines Kind als Sentinel erwacht war und Igneel ihm geholfen hatte, mit seinen Sinnen kontrolliert umzugehen, und ihn wenn nötig aus seinen Zone-Outs herausgeholt hatte. Und auch nachdem Igneel verschwunden war, hatte Natsu seine Sinne bisher weitestgehend in Schach halten und kontrollieren können. Zone-Outs waren nach seiner Kindheit so selten geworden, dass er bisher immer nur bis zu drei innerhalb eines Jahres gehabt hatte, wobei sie sich aber jedes Mal schon etwas vorher angekündigt hatten und er sich somit selbst heraus reißen oder zumindest vorher an einen sicheren Ort verschwinden konnte.  
Aber in den letzten Wochen spielten seine Sinne verrückt, er hatte Probleme, sie zu kontrollieren und es wurde immer schlimmer, so dass er immer wieder Zone-Outs bekam.  
Hinzu kam, dass man nie wissen konnte, wann diese wieder aufhören würden. Ein Guide konnte einem Sentinel je nach dessen Fähigkeiten und der Tiefe des Zone-Outs nach ein paar Minuten bis zu etwa einer Stunde aus einem solchen heraushelfen – oder besser noch, durch ihre Präsenz Zone-Outs verhindern, bevor sie überhaupt erst passierten. Aber wenn ein Sentinel auf sich allein gestellt war, konnte es mehrere Stunden, in selteneren Fällen sogar Tage dauern, bis dieser aus dem Zone-Out erwachte.  
Dementsprechend konnten Zone-Outs, je nach der Situation, in der man sich gerade befand, ziemlich gefährlich werden. Und als Magier konnte sich Natsu diese wirklich nicht leisten.  
Wenn er Glück hatte, würden sich seine Sinne bald wieder beruhigen, ansonsten würde er einen Guide brauchen. Das Problem war nur, dass seine Arbeit oft nicht ungefährlich war und wenn er diese fortsetzen wollte, brauchte er jemanden, der annähernd so stark war wie er oder stärker. Und so starke Guides gab es nicht gerade wie Sand am Meer. Abgesehen davon bezweifelte er, dass er einem dahergelaufenen Guide, den er kaum kannte, genug vertrauen könnte, um ihm sein Leben anzuvertrauen – denn um nichts geringeres würde es bei Zone-Outs während einer Mission gehen.  
Bis er durch irgendein Wunder also seinen Guide treffen würde oder sich seine Sinne wieder beruhigten, würde er es in Zukunft also wohl oder übel ruhig angehen lassen müssen.

Gray leerte sein Glas mit eiskaltem Bier in wenigen großen Zügen und ließ es wieder auf die Theke knallen. Er war dankbar, dass Mira nicht nachfragte, was mit ihm los war, sondern ihm nur ein neues Glas hinstellte. Er war im Moment einfach nicht in der Stimmung, mit jemandem zu reden.  
Nachdem er durch den Vorfall mit Deliora erwacht war, hatte er seinen Status als Guide immer sorgfältig geheim gehalten und seine gedanklichen Schilde aufrecht erhalten gehabt, sodass auch keine anderen Sentinels oder Guides ihn als einen der letzteren erkannten. Er hatte einfach keinen Nerv, sich mit Regierungsbeamten herumzuschlagen, die ihn mit irgendwelchen Sentinels zusammentun wollen würden. Vor allem, da besagte Regierungs-Sentinels von ihren Guides erwarteten, dass diese ohne Widerrede nach deren Pfeife tanzten.  
Nachdem die Existenz von Sentinels und Guides vor etwa 25 Jahren wieder bekannt geworden war, begann die Regierung, diese zu erforschen und Einrichtungen zu gründen, um Sentinels und Guides zu helfen und gleichzeitig im Auge behalten zu können.  
Wenn diese sich in den Sentinel/Guide-Zentralen, kurz: SGZs oder SG-Zentralen, registrieren ließen, standen sie unter deren Schutz und konnten sich jederzeit Hilfe zu diesem Thema holen. Es gab für beide Parteien spezielle Kurse, um zu lernen, mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen, ungebundene Sentinels konnten von ausgebildeten Guides aus Zone-Outs geholt werden und man konnte versuchen, über die SGZs seinen Partner zu finden.  
Er selbst hatte sich nie in einem SG-Zentrum registriert, hatte es sich über die Jahre, seit seinem Erwachen als Guide nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, selbst beigebracht, mit seinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen, weil er diesbezüglich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Doch nun hatte er den Salat.  
Er hatte vor knapp drei Wochen nach einer Mission in Crocus einem neu erwachten Sentinel Mädchen aus einem Zone-Out geholfen. Normalerweise hätte er einfach die SG-Zentrale für Hilfe angerufen, aber da sie in einer verlassenen Seitengasse waren, hatte er gedacht, dass die Luft dafür rein war, es einfach schnell selbst zu erledigen.  
Er hatte falsch gedacht. Während er das Mädchen aus ihrem Zone-Out geholt hatte, war er von einem patrouillierenden Soldaten beobachtet worden, was das Ende seiner ruhigen Tage bedeutet hatte.  
Seitdem bekam er ständig Briefe oder Lacrima-Nachrichten mit der Bitte, sich doch mit einem Regierungs-Sentinel zusammenzutun und als Magier-Guide der Regierung zu dienen, als Entschädigung würde er natürlich gut bezahlt werden. Blöd nur, dass Gray keinerlei Interesse daran hatte, Fairy Tail zu verlassen und sich irgend so einem Regierungsschoßhündchen von Sentinel unterzuordnen. Denn wo bei normalen Sentinel/Guide Beziehungen beide Parteien absolut gleichwertig waren und es auf beiden Seiten ein Geben und Nehmen war, hatten Regierungs-Sentinels oft eine andere Einstellung, sodass der Guide als nichts weiter als persönlicher Bediensteter für den Sentinel endete. Doch sein Nicht-Interesse schien die zuständigen Regierungsleute nicht zu interessieren, sodass sie ihn weiter belästigten.  
Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, machte er sich auch noch zunehmend um Natsu Sorgen. Nicht, dass er es laut zugeben würde. Aber ihm war Natsu schon immer wichtig gewesen und er wusste, dass es andersrum genauso war, auch wenn es nach außen für andere eher den gegenteiligen Eindruck machte.  
Seit etwas mehr als einem Monat benahm er sich schon merkwürdig. Es fing damit an, dass er es ablehnte, auf größere Aufträge mitzukommen und selbst nur lächerlich einfache Missionen annahm. Zuerst dachte Gray, dass Natsu sich eine Erkältung oder so eingefangen hatte und sich deshalb zurück hielt, aber es wurde mit der Zeit nicht besser, sondern schlimmer. Das einzige Mal, wo er auf eine Team-Mission mitgekommen war, wurde er von Erza gezwungen, und Gray hatte Natsu noch nie so neben der Spur gesehen. Die anderen hatten nichts bemerkt, Natsu hatte es gut versteckt, aber mit seiner Empathie-Fähigkeit als Guide war es Gray schnell aufgefallen. Nach diesem Auftrag war Natsu auf keinen auch nur ansatzweise gefährlichen gewesen und zusätzlich ließ er sich immer seltener und immer kürzer in der Gilde blicken. Wenn er da war, verhielt er sich zwar weitestgehend so wie immer, aber das alles passte einfach so überhaupt nicht zu Natsu.  
Es machte es auch nicht besser, dass Natsus merkwürdiges Verhalten anscheinend nur für ihn so auffällig war. Jeder andere, den er aus der Gilde darauf angesprochen hatte, schien es kaum mitzubekommen – abgesehen vielleicht von seiner neuesten Missionspräferenz. Aber alle sagten ihm nur, dass Natsu wohl nur eine kleine Auszeit bräuchte und er sich keine Sorgen machen solle, solange er noch zur Gilde kommt.  
Das half Gray aber wenig, seine Sorge zu mindern. Kam ihm die Situation als Guide einfach nur extremer vor, als sie eigentlich war? Aber selbst wenn er die Sache mit der Abwesenheit gefühlsmäßig übertrieb, allein die Sache mit den Missionen rechtfertigte es bei dem Feuer Dragon Slayer schon, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.  
Verstohlen blickte er zu Natsu, der zur Abwechslung mal wieder in der Gilde saß und mit Wendy plauderte, als Gray einen Beschluss fasste.  
Er wartete eine Weile ab, bis Wendy aufstand und hinüber zu Levy und Lucy an den Tisch ging, und machte sich dann seinerseits auf den Weg zu Natsu, um ihn endlich zur Rede zu stellen.

Natsu blickte überrascht auf, als sich Gray zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Er hatte ihn zwar kommen hören, aber da sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr geredet hatten, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er an ihm vorbei zu einem der Nachbartische wollen würde.  
„Hey“, meinte er nur und schaute Gray fragend an. Je weniger er reden musste, desto besser. Die Gilde war ihm in letzter Zeit so schon laut genug und er war nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, selbst noch zusätzlich Lärm hinzuzufügen.  
„Selber Hey“, schnaubte Gray nach dieser herzlichen Begrüßung seitens Natsu, doch es fehlte eindeutig der übliche Biss. Der Blick, den er Natsu schenkte, war ungewöhnlich sanft… besorgt. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Auf diese Frage zwang sich Natsu zu einem Lachen. „Haha, was soll denn die Frage, Eisprinzessin? Willst du etwa kämpfen? Dann komm ruhig, ich mach dich fertig!“  
Doch anders als sonst ging Gray nicht auf seine Provokation ein, wie Natsu alarmiert feststellte. „Hör auf mit diesem Mist. Ich will nicht kämpfen. Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht.“  
„Seit wann interessiert dich das? Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Mir geht es bestens!“, grinste Natsu so überzeugend, wie möglich. Doch Gray zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben, er glaubte ihm kein Stück.  
„Okay, gut. In letzter Zeit fühle ich mich einfach nicht sonderlich. Nichts Ernstes, einfach schlapp und Konzentrationsprobleme, kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen“, versuchte Natsu, ihm ein bisschen entgegen zu kommen, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm das abkaufen würde.  
Anders, als er gehofft hatte, hatten sich seine Sinne den letzten Monat bisher nicht wieder beruhigt und er befürchtete, dass ein Guide wirklich seine einzige Lösung war. Doch einen passenden Guide für ihn zu finden, war leichter gesagt, als getan. Es schien in der näheren Umgebung auch keinen einzigen Guide zu geben, der als Partner für seine Missionen taugen würde, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es bevorzugen würde, mit _seinem_ Guide zu arbeiten.  
Denn Sentinels und Guides konnten zwar jederzeit miteinander arbeiten, aber es gab Gerüchte, dass jeder Sentinel einen bestimmten Guide hatte, der zu ihm gehörte – und nur zu ihm. So etwas wie vom Schicksal vorherbestimmte Partner, die eine besonders starke Verbindung zueinander hatten, sich instinktiv gegenseitig beschützten und ihre Fähigkeiten gegenseitig verstärkten, sobald sie sich gebunden hatten. Dabei war es egal, ob es eine platonische oder sexuelle Beziehung war (auch wenn letztere besonders erfolgreich waren und es in den meisten Fällen durch die starke emotionale Bindung automatisch darauf hinaus lief), aber einmal eine Bindung eingegangen, konnte man es nicht rückgängig machen, weshalb Sentinels und Guides diesen Schritt normalerweise nur machten, wenn es sich um ihren Schicksalspartner handelte.  
Er hatte sich inzwischen sogar dazu überwunden, registrierte Guides auszukundschaften und zu gucken, ob jemand dabei war, der zu ihm passen würde – auch, wenn diese nichts davon wussten, er hatte sich einfach heimlich in die nächstbeste SG-Zentrale hineingeschlichen, um die Listen einzusehen. Er selbst hatte sich nämlich nie registriert und seinen Status als Sentinel immer geheim gehalten, niemand wusste davon. Er hatte die SGZs durch den starken Regierungseinfluss nie sonderlich gemocht und wollte sich nicht mit nervigen Regierungsbeamten herumschlagen, die ihn rekrutieren wollten, oder mit den Vorurteilen, die gegenüber Sentinels herrschten.  
Diese galten durch ihre potentiellen Zone-Outs auf der einen Seite als überaus hilfsbedürftig, gleichzeitig hatte die Regierung durch deren besonderen Sinne aber auch ein Auge auf sie geworfen und versuchte, jeden als Kämpfer oder Labormitarbeiter zu rekrutieren, den sie nur konnte (Natsu war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass das der eigentliche Grund war, warum die SG-Zentralen gegründet wurden, und dass der Teil mit der Hilfe und Unterstützung nur Tarnung war).  
Hinzu kamen Vorfälle, bei denen Sentinels Amok gelaufen waren, weil sie gewaltsam von ihrem Guide getrennt worden waren. Nach diesen wurde zwar beschlossen, dass der Bund zwischen einem Sentinel und einem Guide gesetzlich unbedingt zu beschützen war, durch die Amok-Vorfälle gab es seitdem aber viele, die Angst vor den „animalischen“ Sentinels hatten. Das wurde auch noch dadurch verschlimmert, dass einige eine kriminelle Laufbahn einschlugen oder von Kriminellen dazu gezwungen wurden, für diese zu arbeiten.  
Während die Fähigkeiten der Sentinels ein zweischneidiges Schwert waren und sich somit die Meinungen ihnen gegenüber auch unterschieden, war man da bei Guides deutlich entspannter. Diese hatten zwar gewisse emphatische Fähigkeiten, wodurch sie die Gefühle der Leute um sie herum verstärkt wahrnehmen und ein wenig beeinflussen konnten, aber im Grunde wirkten sich diese nur auf Sentinels aus, weshalb sie keine so große Bedrohung darstellten. Jedoch wurden Guides von Verbrechern nicht selten als Geiseln genutzt, um Sentinels zu erpressen, für sie zu arbeiten, weshalb diese ebenfalls einen besonderen Schutz genossen.  
Doch über die Probleme und Vorteile, die mit einem Sentinel/Guide-Bund einhergingen, brauchte Natsu sich gar keine Gedanken zu machen, wenn er noch nicht mal einen halbwegs kompatiblen Partner für sich fand. Bisher hatte er jedenfalls keinen Erfolg gehabt und nun jeden registrierten Guide in der Umgebung abgeklappert, was bedeutete, dass sein Guide entweder weit entfernt von ihm lebte oder wie er selbst nicht registriert war.  
Ihm waren wirklich die Hände gebunden, aber es würde auch nichts bringen, seinen Freunden Sorgen zu bereiten. Daher hoffte er wirklich, dass Gray seine Ausrede mit dem Schlappheitsgefühl und den Konzentrationsproblemen schlucken und von diesem Thema ablassen würde.  
Gray sah ihn nach seiner fadenscheinigen Erklärung jedoch mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der eindeutig sagte, dass er ihm das nicht abkaufte.  
„Einen ganzen Monat lang?“, fuhr er das Gespräch fort. „Komm schon, Natsu, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Das bist einfach nicht du. Nicht nur, dass du kaum noch Aufträge annimmst, geschweige denn auch nur ansatzweise gefährliche, du bist auch immer weniger in der Gilde. Du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir oder den anderen reden kannst, oder?“  
Bei diesen Worten zog sich Natsus Herz ein wenig zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Gray sich Sorgen machte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er einen ganz guten Job darin gemacht hatte, seine Probleme zu vertuschen, aber seine Bemühungen hatten für Gray offensichtlich nicht gereicht.  
„Danke, das weiß ich, aber…“, er wollte ihn gerade abwimmeln, als ihm etwas in Grays Hosentasche auffiel. „Was ist das?“  
Durch den abrupten Themenwechsel etwas verwirrt, folgte Gray Natsus Blick zu seiner Hosentasche, aus der ein Stück Papier herauslugte.  
Nun war es an Gray, sich herauszureden. „Nichts Wichtiges…“, meinte er und schob das leicht zerknüllte Papier schnell tiefer in seine Tasche.  
Doch Natsu kaufte ihm seine Ausflüchte genauso wenig ab, wie andersrum, sie kannten sich einfach zu gut. Bevor Gray ihn daran hindern konnte, hatte er sich zu ihm herüber gebeugt, das Papier herausgezogen und es geglättet. Es war ein Brief.  
Er brauchte nur Sekunden, um den Inhalt zu überfliegen und zu erfassen, worum es ging. Ein Rekrutierungsangebot für Guides!  
Natsus Augen wurden groß, als er den Brief in seiner Hand und dann Gray anstarrte. Wenn Gray ein Guide war… Das könnte die Lösung seiner Probleme bedeuten! Er war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob sie kompatibel genug für einen Bund waren, aber fürs erste würde es auch reichen, wenn Gray einfach so auf Missionen als Guide ein Auge auf ihn haben würde. Und vertrauen tat er ihm sowieso.  
Gray sah dagegen so aus, als wolle er jeden Moment weglaufen oder Natsu anschreien. Eine Mischung aus Schock, Ärger, Unwohlsein, Besorgnis und angespannte Erwartung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Du… Du bist ein Guide?“, brachte Natsu schließlich heraus. Es war zwar irgendwie offensichtlich, aber er wollte es dennoch aus Grays Mund hören.  
Dieser rieb sich nervös mit einer Hand über den Nacken.  
„Ähm… Ja… Ich hab es immer geheim gehalten, hatte keine Lust, dass mich diese Regierungsheinis nerven. Aber da sie es inzwischen herausgefunden haben, schätze ich, bringt es wenig, es noch weiter für mich zu behalten… Ich… Macht es dir etwas aus?“  
Darauf blinzelte Natsu verwirrt. „Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen?“  
Gray zuckte die Schultern, nun sichtlich entspannter, weil seine Sorge offensichtlich unbegründet war. „Naja, es gibt viele, die einen Aufstand darum machen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass jemand ein Guide oder Sentinel ist. Viele fangen dann an, denjenigen anders zu behandeln, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst. Guides haben es da vielleicht noch leichter, aber bei Sentinels… Es gibt einfach zu viele Vorurteile“, seufzte er, worauf Natsu nur verstehend nicken konnte.  
„Sag mal… Können wir uns nachher irgendwo treffen? Ich muss mit dir über etwas reden beziehungsweise dich etwas fragen“, wollte Natsu wissen. Bei diesem Thema würde ein wenig Privatsphäre wahrscheinlich nicht schlecht sein.  
Er erntete einen leicht verwirrten, aber auch neugierigen Blick des Eismagiers.  
„O-Okay… Ich komm dann nachher bei dir vor-…“ Grays Antwort wurde unterbrochen, als die Türen der Gilde aufgestoßen wurden und drei Regierungsbeamte hereintraten.

„Ist Gray Fullbuster hier?“, rief einer von ihnen, groß und breit gebaut mit dunklen Haaren, in den Raum, woraufhin sich alle Köpfe zu eben diesem drehten.  
Zähneknirschend stand Gray auf und ging auf sie zu, während er Natsus Blick in seinem Rücken spürte.  
„Was wollt ihr hier? Wenn es schon wieder um diesen Rekrutierungsquatsch geht, dann könnt ihr gleich wieder verschwinden! Ich hab euch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich kein Interesse habe!“, blaffte er genervt und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner nackten Brust.  
„Mr Fullbuster, sowohl Guides als auch Sentinels haben durch ihre besonderen genetisch bedingten Fähigkeiten einen Vorteil gegenüber normalen Menschen und tragen somit auch eine größere Verantwortung. Wir haben viele ungebundene Sentinels in unseren Reihen, die die Unterstützung eines professionellen Guides gut gebrauchen könnten. Gerade Sie, nicht nur ein Guide, sondern auch ein überaus starker Magier, könnten uns von großem Nutzen sein. Haben Sie denn gar keinen Drang, Ihrem Land zu dienen?“, drängte ein zweiter Beamter, diesmal mittelgroß und blond.  
Das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein? Tief durchatmend versuchte Gray, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten.  
„Erstens: Soweit ich weiß, ist es keine Pflicht, sich als Sentinel oder Guide der Regierungsarmee zu verschreiben. Und zweitens: Wenn ihr noch einmal behauptet, dass wir nichts für Fiore tun, seid ihr Eisstatuen, bevor ihr ‚rekrutieren‘ sagen könnt! Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet…“ Mit diesen Worten machte er sich daran, an den Regierungsbeamten vorbei in Richtung Ausgang zu gehen. Er spürte deutlich die Verwirrung seitens seiner Kameraden, dass er ein Guide war, aber auch die ausnahmslose Zustimmung, die auf seine Worte gefolgt war und den Ärger seitens der Beamten. In der Hitze des Wortgefechts und aufgrund seines Ärgers hatte Gray die Kontrolle über seine Schilde verloren, und mit diesen inaktiv schlugen seine Empathie-Fähigkeiten ohne Milderung auf ihn ein.

Währenddessen hatte Natsu das Geschehen aufgebracht beobachtet. Diese verdammten… Wie konnten sie es wagen? Neben seinem Ärger konnte er aber auch nicht den Stolz in sich verleugnen, den er gegenüber Gray empfand. Ja, sein Guide ließ sich nicht einfach so von jemandem herumkommandieren.  
Moment… _Sein_ Guide? Seit wann betrachtete er Gray als seinen Guide?  
Einen Augenblick verwirrt, begriff Natsu, was anders war. Gray hatte seine gedanklichen Schilde hinuntergefahren, er konnte ihn jetzt deutlich als Guide wahrnehmen. Als seinen Guide. Die ganzen Gefühle, die er immer für Gray gehegt und die er zu leugnen versucht hatte, ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. Insgeheim hatte er ihm immer nahe sein wollen, seine Sorge in einem Kampf galt immer als erstes Gray und erst danach seinen anderen Kameraden, er vertraute ihm am meisten und fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart am wohlsten und sichersten. Natsu hatte es nie verstanden, hatte versucht, es mit Kämpfen und Streitereien zu überspielen. Aber wenn Gray sein Guide war, war es nur logisch, dass er ihn anders sah als den Rest der Gilde.  
Natsu beobachtete, wie Gray an den Regierungsbeamten vorbeiging, als er sah, wie einer von ihnen nach seinem Arm greifen und ihn festhalten wollte.  
Ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Und nicht nur ihm, auch seinem Spirit Animal, das sich zwischen Gray und dem Beamten manifestiert hatte und nun beschützend vor dem Eismagier stand.  
Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zuckte der Beamte vor dem Wolf, der plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht war, zurück. Spirit Animals konnten zwar nicht wirklich viel Schaden anrichten, aber einen Schrecken konnten sie einem schon einjagen. Vor allem, da sie sich normalerweise nur ihren Partnern, etwas seltener anderen Guides und Sentinels und so gut wie nie normalen Menschen zeigten. Wenn der letztere Fall also eintrat, konnte man sich sicher sein, dass es dem zugehörigen Guide bzw. Sentinel wahrlich ernst war. Jeder Anwesende blickte mit offenem Mund und großen Augen auf das Spektakel vor ihnen.  
„Was…?“, fragte Gray verwirrt, kurz bevor sein eigenes Spirit Animal, ein Schneeleopard, neben Natsus Wolf auftauchte, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen.  
Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war Natsu bei Gray und fauchte die Regierungsbeamten wütend an. „Hände weg von meinem Guide!“  
Im ersten Moment noch verwirrt, schien es nun auch in Gray Klick zu machen und er stellte sich instinktiv noch näher an seinen Sentinel.  
Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille, während die Anwesenden versuchten, zu verarbeiten, was sich gerade vor ihnen abspielte.  
„Was?! Noch ein Unregistrierter?! Und dazu noch der Salamander als Sentinel? Wie kannst du es wagen, deine Fähigkeiten der Regierung vorzuenthalten?“, brachte der blonde Beamte aufgebracht hervor.  
Das hörte Gray gar nicht gerne. Niemand bedrohte einfach so seinen Sentinel! Sein Schneeleopard fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne, um Grays Worte zu unterstreichen.  
„Gegenfrage: Wie kannst DU es wagen, so mit meinem Sentinel zu sprechen? Es war sein gutes Recht, sich nicht zu registrieren, nichts verpflichtet ihn dazu. Ich rate euch, jetzt von hier zu verschwinden, bevor noch irgendjemand etwas tut, was er später eventuell bereut.“  
Der Blonde wollte gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen, als er von dem dritten Beamten, einem kleinen blauhaarigen, zurück gehalten wurde.  
„Lass gut sein, mit einer Sentinel/Guide Beziehung ist nicht zu spaßen, und bei diesen beiden noch viel weniger. Ich entschuldige mich für unser aufdringliches Verhalten, wir gehen jetzt“, richtete sich der Blauhaarige erst an seinen Kameraden, dann an Gray und Natsu.  
Diese nickten ihm kurz dankbar zu und traten ein Stück zur Seite, um den Beamten Platz zu machen.  
Doch der Blonde schien sich mit dem Auskommen nicht abgefunden zu haben. Kurz bevor sie aus der Gilde heraus waren, hörte Natsu es, war allerdings zu weit entfernt, um es noch zu verhindern. Er hatte noch gerade genug Zeit, sich innerlich zu verfluchen, dass es ihm noch nicht früher aufgefallen war, weil seine Sinne zu sehr auf Gray fixiert waren, bevor ein metallisches Klicken ertönte und ein Gegenstand in den Raum geworfen wurde.  
Ein lauter Knall und unfassbar grelles Licht, dann nur noch schwärze.

„Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?“, fragte Gray, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam und seine Orientierung zurückkehrte. Zustimmendes Gemurmel antwortete ihm, viele hielten sich die noch schmerzenden Ohren, schienen aber ansonsten in Ordnung zu sein. Alle, bis auf einen. Natsu lag immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden und Gray kniete sich besorgt neben ihn. Ein Blick, und er wusste, was los war.  
„Scheiße… Diese verdammten…“, fluchte er, als er Natsu behutsam auf seine Arme hob.  
„Gray, was ist… Geht es Natsu gut?“, hörte er Lisanna besorgt fragen, woraufhin er ihr einen kurzen Blick schenkte.  
„Durch diese verfluchte Magie-Blendgranate, die der Typ gerequipt und geworfen hat, ist er in einen Zone-Out gerutscht. Wenn ich diese Typen in die Finger kriege, können die was erleben!“, antwortete er wütend und besorgt. „Ich bringe ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben und tue, was ich kann, um ihn wieder zurück zu holen.“ Mit diesen Worten schlängelte er sich an seinen Gildenkameraden vorbei, die ihm besorgt hinterher guckten. Er konnte spüren, wie Natsus Zone-Out einigen Angst machte, nicht jeder war damit schon mal in Kontakt gekommen und wenn man es nicht gewohnt war, konnte es ziemlich gruselig sein. Aber er hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun, als ihre Gemüter zu besänftigen.  
Mit einem gezielten Tritt öffnete er eine der Krankenzimmertüren und legte Natsu behutsam in das Bett, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und sich neben seinen Sentinel setzte.  
Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Natsu zu ihm gehörte, dass ausgerechnet er sein Sentinel war. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es in gewisser Weise Sinn ergab, zumindest erklärte es seine Gefühle gegenüber Natsu, die sich immer ein wenig von denen für seine anderen Freunde unterschieden hatten. Und er konnte ebenso wenig leugnen, dass ihm der Gedanke irgendwie gefiel, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Er war bei dem Gedanken, einen Bund mit einem Sentinel einzugehen – oder auch nur mit einem zu arbeiten –, immer ein wenig skeptisch gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit jemandem zu arbeiten, dem er nicht vertraute oder der ihn herumkommandieren wollte. Aber wenn es Natsu war, sah die Sache anders aus. Ihm vertraute er regelmäßig sein Leben an, sie waren sich immer auf Augenhöhe begegnet und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich das mit der Sentinel/Guide Komponente ändern würde.  
Er hob seine Hand und legte sie sanft an Natsus Wange, bevor er durch die Berührung beruhigende Empathie-Wellen aussandte und leise auf ihn einredete.  
„Hey, Natsu. Kannst du mich hören? Komm, wach auf. Konzentriere dich auf meine Hand an deiner Wange, nimm meinen Geruch auf, hör auf meine Stimme. Nutze all deine Sinne und komm zurück, okay? Du kannst das, das weiß ich. Du bist doch mein Sentinel.“ Er flüsterte noch eine Weile beruhigend in Natsus Ohr und wartete geduldig, bis seine Worte bei diesem ankommen würden.  
Seine Geduld wurde nach einiger Zeit dann auch belohnt, als er spürte, wie Natsu wieder zu ihm zurück kam und sich langsam regte. Sich davon nicht beirren lassend, machte Gray weiter, bis er Natsu endgültig aus seinem Zone-Out geholt hatte und sich dessen Augen klärten und ihn fixierten.  
„Gray, was…?“, begann Natsu, als er sich den Kopf hielt und sich aufsetzte. „Verdammt, ich hatte einen Zone-Out, oder?“, wurde ihm jedoch schnell bewusst.  
„Ja. Er wurde durch diese Magie-Blendgranate ausgelöst, die einer von diesen Mistkerlen geworfen hat“, bestätigte Gray mit einem Nicken, wobei er weiterhin auf eine leise Lautstärke achtete. Er musste Natsus Sentinel-Gehör nicht noch unnötig belasten. „Ist mit dir alles okay?“  
„Ja… Ja, ich denke schon. Vielen Dank fürs Rausziehen. Wie lange war ich…?“, fragte Natsu.  
„Etwa eine viertel Stunde“, antwortete Gray sofort, was Natsu erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Das war ein deutlicher Unterschied zu den Zone-Outs, die ihn in letzter Zeit plagten. „Du, Natsu… kann ich dich was fragen?“ Nach einer auffordernden Handbewegung machte Gray weiter. „Hast du dich deshalb in letzter Zeit so komisch benommen? Weil du als Sentinel erwacht bist?“  
Darauf schwieg Natsu eine Weile und wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf, nicht sicher, wie er am besten antworten sollte.  
„Ja und nein. Ich bin schon als kleines Kind, als ich noch mit Igneel zusammen lebte, als Sentinel erwacht. Er wusste von Sentinels und Guides und hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich wissen musste, um meine Sinne einigermaßen zu kontrollieren. Deshalb habe ich mich später auch nie registrieren lassen, die SG-Zentren hätten mir nichts gebracht – abgesehen davon, dass mir ihre Regierungsnähe nie sonderlich gefallen hat. Ging dir da vermutlich ähnlich. Jedenfalls hatte ich nie große Probleme mit Zone-Outs, sie waren so selten, dass sie mich nie wirklich beeinträchtigt haben. Aber vor etwa einem Monat haben meine Sinne angefangen, verrückt zu spielen. Es kam immer öfter vor, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe und sie mich überwältigten, so dass ich in letzter Zeit ständig Zone-Outs bekommen habe. Mir war klar, dass ich in diesem Zustand nicht einfach weiter meine üblichen Jobs machen konnte, weshalb ich fürs erste auf diese Langweiler-Aufträge umsteigen musste. Und das mit der Abwesenheit in der Gilde… Naja, sie wurde mir zunehmend unerträglich laut, so dass ich es oft nicht allzu lange darin ausgehalten habe. Ich wusste, dass wenn sich meine Sinne nicht von allein wieder beruhigten – was sie bisher nicht getan haben –, wäre die einzige Lösung, einen Guide zu finden, der mich unterstützen kann. Ich hab die registrierten Guides der Umgebung abgeklappert, nachdem ich die Listen in einer SG-Zentrale heimlich eingesehen habe, hab aber niemanden gefunden, der zu mir passen würde, ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich demjenigen erst mal vertrauen müsste. Tja… Und dann hab ich vorhin herausgefunden, dass du auch ein Guide bist, und wollte dich nachher eigentlich unter vier Augen fragen, ob es dir was ausmachen würde, mir zumindest während Missionen etwas unter die Arme zu greifen und ein Auge auf mich zu haben. Aber dann kamen diese Typen, du hast deine Schilde runter gelassen, irgendwas ist in meinem Kopf eingerastet und ich konnte diese Kerle einfach nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sehen… Sorry, dass ich das so vor allen hinausposaunt habe, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, müssen wir uns natürlich nicht binden oder so… Es… Wir können einfach so weiter machen, wie zuvor, wenn du das willst…“, erklärte Natsu die Situation und endete schließlich in einem unsicheren Stottern.  
Gray hingegen hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und konnte nicht anders, als ihm am Schluss mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot! Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Mit außer Kontrolle geratenen Zone-Outs ist nicht zu spaßen! Ich bin froh, dass du wenigstens genug Verstand hattest, die Missionen zurück zu fahren!“  
„Ich… Ich… Es tut mir…“ Doch Gray unterbrach Natsus Gestammel, indem er ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Er wusste, wie emotional instabil Sentinels nach einem Zone-Out sein konnten, ganz besonders, wenn es ein Guide war, der auf sie wütend war. Guides galten in der Regel als sehr ausgeglichen, weshalb es aber auch nur noch mehr aussagte, wenn ein Guide wirklich sauer wurde. Niemand wollte einen Guide wütend erleben, am allerwenigsten Sentinels, wenn der Zorn ihnen galt.  
In diesem Moment war Gray aber weniger wütend, als besorgt, und obwohl das Natsu normalerweise erkennen würde, war ihm das in seinem Zustand momentan nicht möglich, weshalb Gray seinen Standpunkt mit der Umarmung verdeutlichte.  
Dies zeigte auch sofortige Wirkung, als Natsu sich sichtlich entspannte und sich in die Berührung lehnte, die Nase in Grays Hals vergraben, um seinen Geruch tief in sich aufzunehmen.  
„Abgesehen davon“, fuhr Gray fort, „würde ich mich freuen, als dein Guide mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten und dir mit deinen hyperaktiven Sinnen zu helfen. Und ich denke, ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, in Zukunft eine Bindung mit dir einzugehen, auch wenn ich mich glaube ich erst mal an diese Situation hier gewöhnen muss. Lass es uns langsam, Schritt für Schritt angehen, okay?“  
Zur Antwort spürte Gray, wie sich die Lippen an seinem Hals zu einem Lächeln verzogen und sich Natsus Arme eng um ihn schlangen.  
„Okay.“

Sie blieben auf Natsus Bitte hin noch eine Weile im Krankenzimmer, damit er sich wieder etwas sammeln konnte. Gray stimmte nur zu gerne zu, die Sorge um Natsu klammerte sich immer noch in seiner Brust fest und er wollte keinen zweiten Zone-Out riskieren. Schließlich löste sich der Feuermagier aber wieder von Gray, woraufhin sie nach einem Blickaustausch wieder hinunter in die Gildenhalle gingen.  
Dort angekommen, war ihnen sofort klar, was für Sorgen sich die anderen die ganze Zeit gemacht haben mussten. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sie es kaum hatten verarbeiten können. Und nun, wo sie ihre Freunde wieder aus dem Krankenzimmer kommen sahen, bemerkten Gray und Natsu ganz deutlich, wie sehr sie sich zusammenrissen, um nicht alle gleich auf sie loszustürmen – bis auf Happy auch erfolgreich, der Exeed hatte sich sobald er Natsu erspäht hatte an dessen Brust geschmissen, wo dieser ihn beruhigend in Empfang nahm. Im Inneren dankte Gray ihnen dafür, er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Natsu momentan aushielt, und er zog seinen Sentinel noch etwas näher zu sich heran, während er seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte geschlungen hatte.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, hörte man Erza schließlich die Stille durchbrechen, welche Natsu mit einem warmen, aber leicht besorgten Blick musterte.  
Dieser lächelte zurück. „Es geht schon, mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
„Oh mein Gott, du hast mir solche Angst gemacht! Du lagst plötzlich auf dem Boden und hast dich nicht mehr gerührt und…“, brabbelte Lisanna aufgebracht vor sich hin und ähnliches hörte man auch von Lucy und ein paar anderen.  
„Tut mir leid, ich…“, fing Natsu an, doch Gray unterbrach ihn, bevor er sich in irgendwelchen Unsinn hineinsteigerte.  
„Natsu, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, das war nicht deine Schuld!“  
Der Dragon Slayer wollte schon zu einem Protest ansetzen, aber ein strenger Blick von Gray ließ ihn seinen Mund wieder zuklappen und ergeben nicken.  
„Sooo… Du und Gray also Sentinel und Guide, was? Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, warum mich sowas eigentlich noch überrascht…“, schmunzelte Makarov. „Und bevor ihr fragt: Das ändert nichts daran, dass ihr Kinder dieser Gilde seid, wir kümmern uns nicht um die ganzen Vorurteile!“, fuhr er gleich fort, wollte sämtliche Gedanken von Inakzeptanz, die eventuell in ihren Köpfen, vor allem in Natsus, auftauchen sollten, im Keim ersticken. Seine Worte wurden auch sogleich mit einem leicht erleichterten Blick seitens Natsu, sowie einem dankbaren Lächeln und dazu passenden Worten von beiden Magiern quittiert.  
„Hä? Wieso sollte es einen Unterschied machen, ob sie ein Sentinel oder Guide sind?“, fragte Happy verwirrt und guckte verständnislos zu Natsu hoch.  
„Weißt du… Es gibt viele da draußen, die ihre Fähigkeiten nicht verstehen und daher vor allem vor Sentinels Angst haben und sie deshalb ausgrenzen oder ihnen feindselig begegnen. Einige bezeichnen sie als Monster und greifen sie an, auch wenn sie nichts getan haben“, erklärte Lucy dem blauen Exeed, dessen Augen sich daraufhin vor Entsetzen weiteten.  
„Aber Natsu ist kein Monster! Und Gray auch nicht!“, antwortete er empört, was Lucy und auch die anderen lächeln ließ.  
„Das wissen wir doch, Happy! Sie sind genauso unsere Freunde, wie vorher auch.“  
„Also… Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, wie steht es mit unserem Team? Kommst du wieder auf Missionen mit, wo du Gray als Guide hast?“, fragte Erza schließlich, wie immer die wesentlichen Fragen stellend.  
„Wah…? Aber ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich für Natsu-san? Was ist, wenn er mitten in einem Kampf einen Zone-Out bekommt?“, fragte Wendy besorgt, was zu unsicheren Blicken zu Natsu führte.  
Dieser tauschte einen Blick mit Gray und sie schienen sich ohne Worte zu verständigen. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder seinen anderen Freunden zu.  
„Ich… Ich denke, es sollte okay sein, solange Gray in meiner Nähe bleibt. Aber wir wollen es erst mal langsam angehen und Schritt für Schritt die Gefährlichkeitsstufe erhöhen, um die Lage sicher auszutesten. Abgesehen davon werden wir uns sowieso noch aneinander gewöhnen müssen, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns als Sentinel und Guide wird in Zukunft etwas anders sein, als wir es von früheren Missionen gewöhnt sind.“

Nach diesen turbulenten Ereignissen und doch eher ernstem Gespräch dauerte es jedoch nicht lange, bevor die Fairy Tail Magier das taten, was sie am besten konnten. Nein, keine Gebäude oder Stadtteile zerstören, das andere – Feiern!  
Natsu ging es gut und mit seinen Missionen geht es ab jetzt wohl auch wieder bergauf. Und zusätzlich hatten sie ein neues So-gut-wie-Paar in der Gilde. Es gab zwar unterschiedliche Meinungen, ob sie tatsächlich als Pärchen enden würden – es wurden bereits Wetten abgeschlossen, ob ihr Band platonisch bleiben oder zu mehr werden würde –, aber es war klar, dass sich Natsu und Gray in Zukunft auf jeden Fall deutlich näher stehen würden als bisher.  
Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, kam nach ein paar Stunden der blauhaarige Regierungsbeamte von zuvor noch einmal vorbei, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Blonde, der die Magie-Blendgranate geworfen hatte, verhaftet worden war und in Zukunft psychiatrisch betreut werden würde. Es hatte sich nach einer vorläufigen Untersuchung herausgestellt, dass dieser anscheinend einen extremen Kontrollwahn hatte, was dazu führte, dass er Sentinels und Guides nur akzeptierte, wenn sie unter ihm arbeiteten. Er vertrat die Meinung, dass alle anderen eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft darstellten und man sie daher loswerden müsste – ob auf die eine oder andere Art.  
Die Magier hatten diese Nachricht äußerst zufrieden zur Kenntnis genommen, vor allem Gray, da dieser Typ schließlich Schuld daran war, dass Natsu den Zone-Out bekommen hatte.  
Und so feierten alle noch bis in den frühen Morgen, bis schließlich die komplette Gilde ihren Rausch auf dem Gildenboden ausschlief, wobei Gray und Natsu sich eng aneinander gekuschelt in eines der Krankenbetten zurückgezogen und noch im Schlaf beschützend einen Arm um den jeweils anderen gelegt hatten.


End file.
